My Little Green Eyed MonsterAKA My Godson
by remmie
Summary: AU- Lily and James visit James' aunt, Leaving 5 Year old Harry with Sirius and Remus. chaos follows.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! Except for a life size Sirius black cut out...I'm kidding...but if anyone knows where I can get one...

**A/N**: ok, this story takes place as if lily and James didn't die. It's a one-shot.

**Summary**: Lily and James decide to go and visit James' aunt. They ask Remus and Sirius to baby sit five year old Harry. Problems occur.

"Oh relax padfoot. You'd think I was asking you to baby-sit fluffy." James potter said while looking at his best friend who was naming reasons why he couldn't baby-sit that night.

"Sirius, he's a Five-year-old! Not a giant three headed dog."

Sirius glared up at James. "He may as well be. He's a scary green eyed monster!" Sirius yelled.

James gave a dangerous look to his friend who was sitting on his couch. "He's your godson." James growled.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "I won't do it. You can't make me."

"Sirius Black!" Sirius flinched as he heard Lily potter shout his name.

The red head, green- eyed woman stormed into Sirius' apartment. She looked terrifying.

"ER...lily. I can't baby-sit tonight because..."

"Don't you even start with me Sirius! I know you're not busy. Now, get your jacket your coming with us and your going to baby-sit Harry whether you like it or not." She yelled.

Sirius nodded his head and allowed himself to be brought over to the Potter's house.

When they got to the front door they saw Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, waiting for them.

"Remmie! Have you come to baby-sit Harry? See lily, James, you don't need to me to-."

Lily gave Sirius a fierce glare. "ER...I guess you're here to help?"

Remus nodded his head. "Yeah," he said then lowered his voice to a whisper as lily walked by. "Lily made me."

Sirius looked confused. "Hey lils? Prongs?" he said while walking into the house and sitting on the couch. "Yes?" lily called from the kitchen. James was calling his aunt to let her know they would be there by 10:00 am.

"Why did you ask Remus to help me baby-sit? Can't you trust me?" he asked, his voice sounding hurt.

Lily walked into the room and looked at Sirius, wondering whether or not he was crazy.

"Sirius, last time you babysat Harry, you brought him to the store and left him there."

Sirius smirked when he remembered the memory, but quickly said, "it wasn't my fault! I didn't leave him there purposely, I told him to pick out a chocolate bar and he took so long I just sort of forgot. And Cindy."

"I thought you said her name was Karen?" James said as he got off the phone.

Sirius looked puzzled. "Was it? Oh well, anyhow she wanted to go out for lunch before one and Harry just slipped my mind." He ended innocently.

The scary thing was that he really thought he'd done nothing wrong.

Lily went upstairs while James told Sirius and Remus everything they needed to know.

"Ok, don't give him any sugar. There's peanut butter in the cupboard. Just make him a sandwich. He should be fine. Um...oh, if he wants a snack there's some crackers on the shelf. Just be careful with him. He shouldn't be a problem, but Lily said he's going through one of those child rebelling stages. So if he _does _cause you any trouble just send him to his room or something. Or hey, moony you're good at telling people off, just put him in his place. But for Gods sake Sirius, don't make him cry, or I'll make _you _cry."

Sirius looked outraged. "_Me _make _him _cry? More like it's going to be the other way around. And of course he's going to be a problem. He's five! All children under the age of eleven are little terrors." He exclaimed loudly just as Lily walked in with a little boy.

He had a mop of jet-black hair and his huge green eyes were wide behind his glasses.

Lily looked down at Harry.

"Now, sweetheart I want you to be good for Sirius and Remus, or else they'll be upset with you, okay baby?" she said in a sugary sweet voice that made Sirius want to gag.

The child nodded his head and said goodbye to his parents who gave Sirius and Remus warning looks.

After watching his mother and father leave Harry turned to his godfather and 'uncle'.

He tilted his head at them while trying to determine how much trouble he could get away with.

Sirius glared at the boy. "I know what you're thinking, and you won't get away with." He said coldly.

His tone seemed to startle the small boy who looked about ready to cry.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed at the dark hair man. "Harry, what would you like to do?" Remus said nicely to the green- eyed boy.

Harry smiled softy at Remus. "Color." He said and the young werewolf led him by the hand to the little playroom down the hall.

Remus and Sirius sat watching television while Harry colored.

"Maybe somebody should go check on him. He's been in there for more then an hour." Remus said pointedly.

Sirius sighed and headed down to check up on his godson. What he saw made his eyes go wide when he reached the playroom.

Harry had decided he no longer liked coloring on the paper, he had then decided that coloring on the freshly painted walls would be much better.

Trying to keep his temper in check he turned to look at his godson who was sitting on the floor, red crayon in his hand, looking incredibly guilty.

Narrowing his eyes at the boy he grabbed him around the middle and carried him into the living room, startling Remus.

"Sirius, what are you doing." Remus asked seeing the look of furry on his face. He also noticed Harry looked quite frightened.

Sirius sat the boy down in an armchair and glared down at him. "Just what did you think you were doing?" he hissed at Harry who shrunk down in the chair.

"You do not color on the walls. Especially the knew walls. Don't ever do it again." Sirius continued to scold the child, while Remus looked on in surprise. Harry, he could see, had looked properly ashamed of himself when Sirius had started his speech, but after Sirius had started rambling on, Remus could see that the boy looked bored with what his godfather was saying.

Remus remembered a couple nights ago when the marauders had gone out for a drink, James had mentioned having to scold Harry for misbehaving, he had also said Harry was sorry about what he did but got bored listening to Lily reprimanding him. It seemed the boy got bored quite easily.

"Now," Sirius seemed to be finished his long scolding. "As punishment, you can go to your room until I call you down for lunch."

Harry raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms over his small chest and said, "No."

This very small word seemed to have a physical impact on Sirius for he stumbled back a bit. "Excuse me?"

Harry looked Sirius in the eye. "No."

Sirius and Remus looked at Harry in shock.

Sirius gathered his wits again and said sternly, "You are going to your room right now young man."

Harry glared fiercely at the blue- eyed man. "No. You can't make me."

"Harry James potter you get up to you room right now or you will be sorry."

The two pranksters could see Harry fighting with himself, but it seemed he hesitated to long because he was back in his godfather's arms heading up to his room before he knew it.

"Sirius, put me down!" the boy squealed, but Sirius paid the boy no mind as he headed straight up to Harry's room.

Depositing the young child on his bed Sirius turned to leave, but 2 meters from the door he saw Harry streak by him. Grabbing the boy before he got to far Sirius sat him on the bed again.

"Listen here punk." He said looking at Harry who in turn looked confused.

"You are staying right _here_ in your _room_." Harry looked at Sirius with wide eyes and said very quietly. "I'm sorry."

Sirius could feel a warm bubbly feeling swelling inside himself and quickly squashed down the fuzzy feeling. His rebel image couldn't handle any cuddly warm goody-goody feelings.

When Sirius returned down stairs he passed the playroom, then doubled back. The crayon was gone from the wall.

"What happened, where'd all the color go?" he asked. Remus came up behind him.

"I got it off."

Sirius looked amazed. "How?"

"Well, Sirius, there's this thing called magic, and wizards-."

"That's enough Remus."

The werewolf grinned at the grim like dog.

"Maybe you should apologize to Harry?"

"Why?" Sirius asked, clearly not liking _that _idea.

"Because you over-reacted. You could have gotten the crayon off easily, but instead you chose to blame the child instead of yourself."

"What did I do wrong?" Sirius exclaimed, outraged.

"You weren't keeping a close eye on him." Remus replied with a smug expression.

Sirius sighed and walked back upstairs again. What he saw made him panic. His godson was lying on his side, clutching a stuffed black dog, tears running down his face.

"Har-Harry?" Sirius half asked, half stated. The little boy lifted his eyes, saw Sirius, and started crying harder.

Sirius rushed over, shifted the boy to his lap, and cradled him to his chest.

"Hush, Harry. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He mumbled into the messy black hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Harry muttered, and Sirius snorted. "Yes you did."

Harry sniffed. "Ok, I did."

Remus came up with a tray of food and Harry and Sirius ate their lunch on Harry's bed, neither saying a word.

When they were done they curled up on the soft blue comforter and fell asleep.

When lily and James came home at ten o'clock that night they were startled to see only Remus downstairs watching a late night movie.

"Hey moony, where's Sirius and Harry?" James asked.

"Don't tell me Sirius went home." Lily said while making her way to the couch.

"No, he's upstairs." Remus answered and gave lily and James a smile.

"I'm heading home, oh, and here's some cloths I picked up a little while ago from Sirius', he's probably going to need them."

Taking the bag of cloths James and lily said goodbye to Remus and headed upstairs.

What they saw in Harry's room made them grin.

Sirius was sprawled across the bed, snoring loudly with Harry lying on his chest.

Lily smiled then turned from the room. James gently placed the bag on the floor beside the bed. He carefully kissed his son's forehead before he too turned from the room.

After the door was closed Sirius opened one eye and looked down at his grinning godson.

"Goodnight my little monster."

"'Night Sirius."

**The end**


End file.
